


Father's Day

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: B'Elanna and Tom have something to tell Harry.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [B'Elanna's Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902998). No smut in this one, I'm afraid. Rated Mature for general themes.
> 
> Characters and situations owned by Paramount/Viacom. I'm playing with their stuff illicitly.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

        Harry smiled when he saw the message at his terminal. Tom and B'Elanna wanted him to come over for dinner at 1900 hours. He had a feeling he knew what the occasion was. The news had spread over the grapevine like wildfire: B'Elanna was pregnant. Harry hadn't even known they were trying, but he was thrilled for them. He replicated a huge bouquet of long stemmed pink roses, and was signaling at their door at 7 sharp.

        It was Tom who answered the door. Harry punched his shoulder, grinning. "Congratulations!"

        "So you've heard," Tom said. 

        "It's all over the ship," Harry said. He spotted B'Elanna at the replicator, and went over to her, offering the flowers.

        "Thank you, Harry, they're lovely." She kissed him, and gestured to the couch, indicating he should sit.

        Harry didn't take the offered seat. There was something...off. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. _Is the baby okay?_ he wanted to ask, but was afraid to.

        Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other. "Not wrong," Tom said. "But something you should know. Please, sit." They settled on the couch, and waited for him to take a seat.

        Harry was too keyed up to do that. "Tell me." 

        "I'm pregnant," B'Elanna said. 

        Harry knew that. "And...it's good news...right?" 

        "Yes...I think so." She looked at Tom again.

        "You...think so?"

        "I'm not the father," Tom said. "You are."

        The room grew dark and unsteady. "What?"

        Tom grabbed one of Harry's arms, B'Elanna grabbed the other. They half-led, half-carried him to the couch and put him down in it, settling on either side of him. "We told you to sit down," Tom said.

        "It can't be," Harry finally managed. "I never missed a contraceptive shot."

        "We know," B'Elanna said. "The Doctor is going to want to examine you, but he confirmed that you're up to date on contraception."

        "Then how...?"

        "The Doctor's not sure," Tom said. "But he speculates that it's a combination of your, um, youthful vigor, the...intensity of the experience, and-"

        "Intensity?" Harry asked.

        "I'm two months along," B'Elanna said. 

        Two months ago. Her birthday was two months ago. Harry couldn't help smiling at the memory. 

        "Yeah," B'Elanna said, blushing deliciously. "Extreme arousal can boost fertility in Klingon women." 

        Interesting, but Harry still didn't understand how it could have happened when he was on contraception. 

        "...the Caretaker," Tom said. 

        "What?" 

        "The Caretaker...was trying to produce offspring. He chose you and B'Elanna as the most genetically compatible. He didn't succeed in producing a little Caretaker, but the Doctor speculates that he left you and B'Elanna...primed for reproduction. With each other."

        So many years ago. It was how Harry and B'Elanna had met. In the hospital of the Ocampa, where they'd both been sent by the Caretaker when his attempts to use them for reproduction failed. 

        "The baby...is it sporocystian?"

        "No, no. She's three-quarters human, one-quarter Klingon. Do you want to see her?" He held out a padd.

        Harry took it. On it was the image of a pretty, dark-haired child with Klingon ridges. 

        "An extrapolation from her DNA," Tom said.

        "She looks just like you, B'Elanna," Harry said, charmed. Not much like him. Not like Tom, either.

        "I guess Klingon genes are very dominant," B'Elanna said. "I just hope she gets your temperament."

        Harry rested his elbow on his knee, staring at the padd in his hand. 

        "Harry," B'Elanna said. "You're happy about this, aren't you?"

        "Yes, but...I'm so sorry, Tom...B'Elanna. If I'd known..."

        "There's nothing to be sorry about," Tom said. 

        "But I knocked up your wife," Harry said.

        Tom gave a surprised laugh. "Nice 20th century vernacular, Har." He put an arm over Harry's shoulders. "You've given us a chance to be parents. From what the doctor says, it may be our only chance."

        "Did you...did you want to be parents?"

        "Yes," Tom and B'Elanna said in unison. 

        "Maybe not right now, but we did want children," B'Elanna said. "We thought we'd have to adopt."

        "Harry," Tom said. "It's not the 20th century. If we didn't want this baby, there are solutions. We want this child. Your child."

        "You're not angry?"

        "Of course not." He threw his arms around Harry and hugged him. B'Elanna did the same. 

        "We're happy," B'Elanna said. "And we hope you are, too."

        Harry looked at the image of the little girl again. Yes, he was happy. The shock was fading, and a rising joy was filling him. "So...what are we naming her?" he asked.

        "I want her to have Tom's family name," B'Elanna said. "She'll have our DNA, she should have Tom's name."

        Harry looked at Tom questioningly.

        "She's my daughter," Tom said. "Her DNA is doesn't matter, and neither does her name. If you want her to have your last name, that's okay with me."

        "There are several billion Kims back in the Alpha Quadrant. My family name will survive." He liked B'Elanna's idea of giving the baby Tom's name, to proclaim to the universe that she was his daughter, too.

        "We were thinking of naming her after my mother," B'Elanna said. "Miral."

        "Since she'll have my last name and B'Elanna's mother's first name, you should give her a middle name," Tom said. "How about 'Harriet'?"

        "You are not naming this beautiful child 'Harriet'!" Harry protested. He looked at the image, touching it with a gentle finger. "How about giving her my mom's name?"

        "Mary?" Tom asked.

        "Maybe 'Maria,'" Harry said. "Scans better."

        "Miral Maria Paris," B'Elanna said. "I like it."

        "Our daughter," said Tom. He paused. "Harry...those are happy tears, right?"

        Harry nodded, embarrassed. Starfleet officers weren't supposed to cry, dammit. "Sorry." He swiped his sleeve over his face. "B'Elanna, you might regret it if she does have my temperament." And then all three of them were embracing, as if they would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie, dug up from the archives. This story was prompted by discussion that went on during _Voyager_ 's final season. Fans knew Roxann Dawson had a new baby, and during the pregnancy arc, some of them were clamoring for that baby to play the part of B'Elanna's baby. They may not have known that said baby was adopted from China. ;-) If they had used Roxann's younger daughter to play Miral, it would have raised some interesting questions. 
> 
> Though it might explain why Harry cried when Miral was born. B'Elanna and Tom didn't cry, but Harry did...


End file.
